FNAF: In the Outside World
by ILovetheTalkingClock
Summary: The animatronics end up outside the Pizzeria. (Inspired by awful fanfics like My Immortal and Light and Dark the Adventures of Dark Yagami.)
1. The Edginess Begins

(WARNING: This is a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfic and therefore may be considered stupid by some just because of that. But it might also be considered the worst because there are a few typos, negative continuity, and the fact that Foxy, Bonnie, and Puppet are girls in this. It's also a parody that's not meant to be taken seriously. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

(Oh, and it also contains content that you might have to be 13 or older to read. Have fun!)

It was a beautiful night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Chica was making pizza in the kitchen for her friends, Bonnie was thinking of ideas for new songs, Freddy was sitting at the stage because he was grumpy for absolutely no discernible reason whatsoever, BB was angrily ranting stuff on Youtube, and Puppet was just taking a crap.

...Oops! Sorry! I meant nap.

ANYWAY. However, not all was well. As the (in)famous Foxy the Pirate was sitting in Pirate Cove, moping because a month ago she ate an entire pizza when no-one else could, causing her place to temporarily shut down for a few months. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be free NOW! She jumped out of the cove and screamed "I'VE BEEN OUT OF ORDER FOR FOREVER! AND I'VE HAD IT!" Bonnie just calmly looked up and said, "Okay, I've got two things for you. One, 1 month is not forever. Two, It's night out. You can do whatever you want for the next five hours before 6:00 A.M." Foxy just sighed and said "To tell you the truth, I don't really want to roam around free in just this place. I want to go in the outside world!"

Bonnie just facepalmed, while Freddy himself gasped, went up to Foxy and exclaimed "FOXY! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! A PIZZERIA IS THE ONLY PLACE AN ANIMATRONIC SHOULD STAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Foxy teared up and sobbed "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!" And she ran off into her cove to dismantle her wrists. "Jesus Christ, what is UP with that girl!?" Freddy angrily murmured. Chica heard the entire thing, so she walked out of the kitchen and said to Freddy "Freddy, the staff told us not to use those harsh words." Freddy opened his mouth to say something and lifted his fist, but was interrupted by Chica, who burst into tears and screamed "I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS ANYMORE FREDDY! YOU KNOW I JUST TRY TO TELL YOU THINGS TO CALM YOU DOWN! JUST DON'T BRING OUT THE SQUIRTGUN!" Freddy clearly understood what Chica meant, and tears started to slightly gush out of his eyes as well as he saw Chica begging for mercy. He sighed "I'm sorry, I just wasn't the same ever since the Toy animatronics were scrapped. I just really miss my dad Toy Freddy. I'll go talk to Foxy."

Foxy was still in Pirate Cove when she was acting all angsty and dismantling herself when she heard Freddy saying "Foxy, I want to speak to you." She was a bit angry and hurt at first, but then was a little better when Freddy said this, "The only reason that we stay here is because the outside world can be a dangerous place sometimes, you might get hit by a car or shot by the government if you go out there. So just understand that we are trying to protect you, okay?" Foxy sniffed "O-okay." (Though this didn't really make up for the fact that Freddy screamed at her face and almost abused Chica with a squirtgun like he did the other following nights after the Toys got scrapped, but Foxy felt a bit better nonetheless.) "Glad you understand, now be a good girl and take a rest in your Cove so you can feel much more better."


	2. Shit Gets Real

The next day, Pirate Cove reopened because it was the last day Foxy was out of order. It was also the day that the animatronics were getting a new paint job. This was because the Freddy Fazbear characters were getting redesigned, but the pizzeria couldn't have the budget to make new animatronics unlike 30 years ago when there were the Toy animatronics. Freddy now was painted orange with red eyes and had his hat removed (much to his dismay) was given a black hoodie instead. Bonnie was given a red shirt with a white skull because she was now designed to be punk rock themed and she was now hot pink with purple eyes. Chica was green now (despite the fact that she thought green was an uncreative color) with orange eyes and had a yellow dress that said "PARTY TIME!" On it. Oh, her cupcake was light blue. But Foxy's redesign had to be the most prettiest of them all! Her fur was now a gleaming white like her Toy predecessor (She forgot their name. Funtime Foxy, was it?). She had beautiful deep blue eyes like the night sky. She wore matching long blue pants that weren't worn out at all! She wore a cute red belt around her waist. Her eyepatch was red and shaped like a heart. She was gorgeous! Oh, and Puppet looked the same, but she had red stripes and the staff gave her black hair and made her lips black because they thought they needed an "edgy" character. BB looked exactly like he was before.

The repaints were cool, but the songs they had to play were more adult-ish songs like "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-a-Lot and "Bounce" by System of a Down. But it was OK because the children couldn't understand the meanings of the lyrics and weren't allowed to ask. The food they served was much more better now and they didn't serve only pizza anymore. They now served ice cream, burgers, fries, pop, and cake. But they just weren't able to get rid of the smell. That's all I had to say.

That night, the animatronics were just minding their own business as usual. But then Foxy heard a window breaking. She jumped out of her cove and ran to the source of the sound, which was the entrance. She gasped to see a broken window with a familiar face standing in front. It was a man with a purple shirt, with long black jeans. He had messy black hair, and deep green eyes boiling with hatred. Foxy nearly screamed to realize it was (read this part in Markiplier's voice please) THE PURPLE GUY! However, he looked around and realized something.

"Wait, I already committed a crime here."

"Actually, that was at the old location."

"Oh yeah. ANYWAY. I came here to actually steal ALL OF YOUR MONEY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Foxy was scared, she didn't know what to do! Then she found one of her favorite fruits and had a clever idea. "AHA! I GOT A BANANA AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" "HOLY SH** SHE'S ARMED! I'll have to sneak out instead!" Purple guy said as he jumped out of the broken window screaming. Foxy laughed in victory, but realized something. "Wait, he might commit a crime somewhere else! I've got to defeat him!" She then wrote a note that said "Gone to stop a bad guy, brb." She left the note on Pirate Cove and jumped out of the broken window as well, except she wasn't screaming.

Foxy then smiled. "Maybe I'll have a chance to be in the outside world after all!"


	3. Foxy?

The next morning, Freddy and his friends were getting ready for showtime. Freddy walked up to the cove and said "Foxy, time to get ready!" No answer. "Foxy?" He looked in the cove and no-one was there. All there was was a note. "Gone to stop a bad guy, brb." "Ah shit..." Bonnie heard this and said "Ok, what now?" Freddy just gave her the note. "Oh fuck. Everyone gather around!" Chica, Puppet, and BB immediately did just that. "Who do you think she went out to stop?" BB asked. Freddy noticed the broken window and realized, "Perhaps an old enemy of ours…" Everyone gasped. "She can't fight him alone!" Chica insisted. "We need to save her!" "Precisely," Freddy added. "And when we're done saving her we're going to push her in the lake!" And that's what they did.

No, no. Not the lake part, the saving her part.

Meanwhile, Foxy was down the street, looking for Purple Guy. No-one stopped to look at her animatronic-like appearance though, because some have seen worse and other people thought it was a costume. She then saw a peculiar place. There were other canines at the window, though not her kind, and they were much more smaller than her. Behind them, there were other animals, birds, cats, mice, fish. She looked at big words that were on top of the window: "Pet Shop". Foxy thought to herself, "It bugs me to see that humans are SELLING other animals. Why do they do that!?" She then decided she should finally put a stop to it. She went inside and the cashier asked "Hello, ma'am, can I help you with any-" But before he could finish his sentence, he was beaten up by Foxy. Foxy, proud of her actions, grabbed a hammer and smashed all the glass cages that the animals were trapped in. They all flew, scurried, and ran out. (But sadly, because fish breathe in water, none of the fish made it out alive.) Foxy, realizing that she could be caught by the police for doing this, immediately ran out of the shop and into a mall, so no-one could know she was there.

While Foxy did that, the rest of the animatronics were also in the streets, looking for her. Puppet immediately screamed… in joy… "OH MY GOSH! THERE'S A MALL NEARBY! CAN WE GO FREDDY?! CAN WE?! CAN WE?! CAN WE?!" (As you can see, Puppet wasn't really into the "edginess" that the staff impacted on her.) "Oh for fuck's sake, NO!" Freddy snapped. Puppet then proceeded to use puppy-dog eyes on Freddy. "You're not even as cute as the rest of the cast!" That caused the others to join Puppet instantly. "Ugh… fine.. BUT AFTER THAT, WE ARE LOOKING FOR FOXY!" Everyone was happy.

The animatronics were in the mall, shopping for things like boots, dresses, suits, and other stuffs. Bonnie was busy looking for new guitars in the music shop when she found a certain fox. "GUYS I FOUND HER!" Everyone came to them. "Foxy…" Freddy went up to Foxy. Foxy was scared, Freddy looked disappointed. "Foxy, we were so worried about you… you can't stop Purple Guy alone…" Foxy said "I'm sorry Freddy, the thing was that he broke into our place last night. I scared him off, but I was worried he might do bad stuff somewhere else." Freddy was touched by this, "Foxy, I am very proud of you… at least you scared him away from our place." Foxy smiled, "Want to get something to eat? I'm starving!" (Despite common beliefs, even animatronics can get hungry!) So the animatronics decided to have some fries and such in a nearby food court. Then they got THE HELL out of there because they didn't pay because they didn't have money


End file.
